boruto and his dark side
by mmo222
Summary: this fan fiction if for those who enjoy a bit of sadness and a more strong yet cold and fast character development is is my first piece of work so i hope that you guys can fully enjoy it. This is a boruto fan fiction that revolves mainly around boruto and sarada . i was inspired by snpro2000 to start my own fiction.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning, this fan fiction if for those who enjoy a bit of sadness and a more strong yet cold and fast character development is my first piece of work so i hope that you guys can fully enjoy it.

This is a boruto fan fiction that revolves mainly around boruto and sarada .

On a bright monday morning boruto wakes up to the sound of his alarm, stretches his hands and feet, sets up on his bed and yawns loudly while putting his hand on his mouth then he gets up and walks lazily to the bathroom, he than brushes his teeth and takes a shower, after he was done with his shower he walked down the stairs to meet his father the Nanadaime hokage and his little sister himawari setting next to his father while his mother hinata is in the kitchen preparing their breakfast, he took the seat across from his father and stared at his blue eyes while flexing his eyebrows and then he spouts out

"Dad can you teach me a jutsu please"

"I'm sorry boruto but i'm busy and i don't have time, i'm sure that you will learn something new at the academy today."

boruto thinking in his head "that's all he says he never has time for me or himawarai, i really hate that man"

boruto pouts and avoids the glaze of his father and looks at the direction of his mother, hinata looks at boruto with a worm smile and gently says "boruto your father is a busy man, im sure that once he has time he will surely teach you a good jutsu, now let's all have a nice breakfast." himawari looks at her father and says "oto san" with a gentle voice "when are you coming home today ?"

"i might be a bit late" the father replays with a warm smile.

"Again" himawari says with a cute pout on her face"

the nanadaime picks up himawari and kisses her on her cheek and says don't worry princess i'll back before bedtime and i'll play with you" himawarai smiles and nods her head in agreement.

moments later hinata comes with the breakfast and tells everybody to eat, after finishing their meals the hokage went to his office and boruto went to the academy, on his way there he sees sarada in the distance and shouts "OI sarada, wait for me." the young uchiha looks back and sees boruto running towards her. in her head she thought "As loud as always."

a smile crossed boruto's face as he approached the the beautiful uchiha.

"what's up" the young uzumaki asks.

"not much, i'm a little bit sleepy."

"seriously,? i've never seen you like this in the morning."

"i was preparing for the test"

"test? what test" he replies

"baka" she replies and sighs

"you're never going to change are you ?"

"its fine i'll pull it off somehow"

as the two young student arrived to the academies entrance they met chocho,(the daughter of choji and karui)

"fatty, it's rare meeting you here" boruto says

"BORUTO" sarada shouts

"watch your words" says sarada with an angry voice

"come on it's just how me and chocho talk to each other"

"well don't talk to her like that"

"okay okay"

as the student proceed to the gate chocho replied "omg at first it was my father and now it boruto" while holding a bag of chips in her hands "why are you always eating cho" (that's the nickname that boruto bestowed upon chocho) "because i'm stressed out and eating helps me relieve my stress" the young girl replied.

"from what?" the young uchiha asked

"my dad's training has been getting tougher and tougher lately and i'm barely getting any rest…..omg why does my dad have to be so fat and ugly" "at least your dad is training you unlike my dad who's always doing and work and not even thinking about me, i asked him a couple of times to teach me how to perform some jutsu but he never does and he always replies with the same answer, "i cant, i dont have time for that" or "i'm to busy, not now"." the uzumaki replied while sarada had a smirk on her face and she said "well at least you guys get to see your fathers while mine is nowhere to be seen" with a sigh she ended that sentence.

as they proceed to their class and set in their assigned seats, boruto sees mitsuki, inojin and chikadai.

the young uzumaki looks at mitsuke and says" why do you always have that straight face on ?, you look like an old man"

"it's better than having that childish face with the foolish expressions on it" he replied

"what did you say "

"you were asking for it boruto" chikadai comments from the seat behind mitsuki's and boruto.

boruto was seated next to uchiha sarada and mitsuki, (by the way, that's mitsuki's full name, it's just mitsuki, i did some research and his last name was not identified in any of the websites that i visited). Behind them sat inojin cho and chikadai. and shikamaru opened the door and stepped into the class and gave the students the test and told them that when they are done. he is going to host a sparring match between the students to evaluate their strength. their class was made up of thirty students, "boruto, you're up, you're going against metal lee." boruto was shocked and he trembled for a good second, he knew that the strongest person in his class was not sarada but rock lee. "this will be a good match" said the uzumaki while a drop of sweat was being puled by the gravity towards the floor. "i need to find a way to beat a person with simple taijutsu techniques, but how can i do that, if i do something dirty than sarada will give me a disgusted look and most of the class would just do the same thing." he thought to himself.

the two students lined up and "go" shikamaro shouted to begin the spar.

The two young males sprinted at each other's direction, boruto thought that he was close enough and threw his right arm in front of his body and released a shuriken from his palm and hurriedly turned around and roundhoused the shuriken leading it to bolt in lee's direction, the young lee was surprised by the sudden motion but nevertheless he slashed the shuriken with his kunai and ran faster towards boruto, boruto knew that he stood no chance at close combat and he also didn't have any jutsus to protect himself with, "if i just stand my ground and fight lee face on i'll lose in a flash" young uzumaki thought "but what else can i do? i refuse to give in even if i was to go down… i won't go down without a fight" the uzumaki rushed at lee with a kunai in his hand, lee jumped high in the while doing a front flip and then came down with his heel at boruto, boruto came to a halt and jumped back as fast as he can, a big impact resulted from the impact of lee's kick, lee stood up and started throwing punches at boruto, boruto couldn't keep up and was taking a barrage of lee's kicks that were superior in speed and power, the young uzumaki didn't have anything else to do, he had run out of ideas and was being pushed back until his leg stepped in a hole and he fell down.

"i give up"the uzumaki said with a fake smile on his face

"lee did you get faster ? your moves were amazing" boruto said.

"that's it" shikamaru said "up next is sarada and inojin" after a while the fight ended with sarada being the victor.

at the end of class, the kids were sent home and sarada looked at boruto and asked him "what's wrong" hence boruto had a frown on his face since after the fight "nothing, i just realized how it feels to be weakest person in the class"

"what are you talking about?, everybody knows that lee is the strongest in our class, if not the entire academy" the young uchiha said.

"i didn't last for more than 2 minutes…., i don't know any jutsu and i can't ask my mom to train me because i dont have the byakugan, how am i ever going to get stronger?"

"don't worry you'll get stronger"

"you think so ?"

"yea, i hope so hahaha"

"it's not funny"

"well anyway i have to go to my moms office, ill see you later"

"later" he replied

"now what should i do ? ah i guess that i'll just do a prank on my dad since i don't have anything else to do"

boruto dashed to the hokage building with a bag of garbage in his hand, the bag was not big in size but it had rotten meat and smelly vegetables in it, the boy then proceeded to throw the bag and the bag went throw the open window and landed on the side of the desk of the hokage, from the impact the bag shredded and everything in that bag shattered all around the papers and the computer causing the computer to shut off, "that would surely make him pay more attention to me" the boy thought to himself while walking back home.

As sarada arrived to her mother's office she knocked on the door "come in" she heard her mother, the girl opened the door and walked into her mother's office and saw a big smile on her face "why are you so happy?"the girl asked

"you'll find out in a bit, ah can you take these papers to naruto?" the mother asked "sure"

"okay then hurry up"

"okay" as the girl walked to the hokage's office she was lost in thought as to why her mother was smiling, as she arrives to the hokage's building the girl sensed that the mood in the building was of kind of awkward, as she was climbing the stairs she met shikamaru "hello sensi" she gently said "ah sarada hello, do you have the papers that your mom sent?"

"yeah" she replied

"okay then give them to the hokage"

"okay"

the girl continued to walk up to the hokage's office and finally she arrived at the door and door and knocked "come in she heard naruto from across the door, the young uchiha opens the door and walks in to find a strange man covered in dark cloth with black long hair reaching his jaw line, the man also had a long sword on his back "who is this man" she thought to herself, the young girl approached the hokage's desk and snatched a peak at the man's face "he looks kind of familiar, well whatever." she thought to herself.

Author's note- i deeply apologize for all the grammatical mistakes that i made in this chapter, i can't really tell because i'm still learning English hence english is my second language and i hopefully hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, the next chapter should come out in the next 2-4 days and the story will start progressing much faster, the character development will start once im done with the sitting and the family relation issues and all of that, thank you and have a nice time.


	2. Chapter 2-Breaking bad

Author's note- this will be the final chapter for sorting out the final stances between family relationships.

the next chapter will start including dramatical changes.

the young uchiha smills a disgusting smell inside the office but decides to stay quiet about it, the smell was overwhelmingly heinous and she barely stood it without saying a word.

"thank you sarada, you can leave now"

"okay, see you later uncle naruto"

the dark man stood in shock and couldn't look at the girl until she turned around and started walking out of the office.

"now that you finally got to see her, how do you feel sasuke ?"

sasuke stood his ground motionless for a good 3 minutes without saying a word then finally said "sarada has grown so much in my absence, i don't know how to confront her and tell her that i am her father, she didn't ever recognize me and i barely recognized her." the male uchiha was lost in his thought and he felt great despair for all the time that he wasn't there for her.

"don't worry" said the nanadaime "i'm sure she'll be happy once she finds out that you're finally back"

"enough about that, what the hell is this awfully disgusting smell? did you forget what a shower is naruto?"

with a sigh naruto puts his hand on his face and says "it's that little troublemaker boruto, he's pulling off these stupid pranks to get my attention but everytime he pulls one off it adds more work to what i'm already doing."

"reminds me of a certain individual" the male uchiha said.

"hahahhaha this sure brings back alot of memories" the hokage said

"it sure does, how is your family doing ?"

"hinata and himawari are doing great but baruto is just restless"

"sure does remind me of somebody"

the female uchiha remembered something she had forgot to tell the hokage about and she stood in front of the door, to her luck she heard the hokage saying "what are you going to do now sasuke?" the girl stood in a trance and thought "the only person that i know in this village with the name of sasuke is my father, is he back? well it doesn't matter, he wasn't there so what kind of a difference would it make if he's here now." the girl proceeded to knock on the door and then entered.

"uncle naruto i forgot to talk to you about something important, boruto seems kind of depressed these days can you please see him and talk to him ? "

"sure i'll get to him once i'm done with work"

as she turned around the girl looked at sasuke and glared at him with her sharp eyes and then proceed to exit the office.

" did she just glare at me ?" the uchiha thought to himself.

"are you going to stay in the village"

"yeah i'm not leaving anymore, i've been away from my family for too long"

"that's good, i have a favor to ask from you sasuke"

"what is it" the male uchiha said with a firm voice

"can you please train boruto for me, i don't have and i'm buried with my work most of the day."

"no way it's your kid you take care of him"

" i'll tell sarada about your first kiss sasuke chuan" with a blush on his face while he covered his eyes like a shy little girl the hokage said.

"do it and i'll murder you"

"so scary but kawai…... will you do it ?"

"ill do it….why do we have a kid for a hokage" the uchiha male said.

"its because i love you sasuke chan"

"god you are annoying, i'm leaving" said the uchiha with a smile on his face.

"take care and don't miss up."

"i really want to train boruto but i don't have enough time to do it" said the uzumaki with a frown on his face.

on sasuke's way back to his house he stopped at the uzumaki residence and knocked on the door, the beautiful hinata opened the door and saw sasuke, she than welcomed him and invited him in.

"how have you been? we haven't heard from you for a long time" the female uzumaki said.

"my last mission was a pain and it took me a while to get it done with."

"thank you for the hard work, i'm going to call boruto down to say hello to you."

"please do, i have something important to tell him."

"BORUTO, come down and say hello to your uncle sasuke" the mother said

"i'm coming ka chan." as the young uzumaki came down to the living room he saw the gloomy man and approached him "uncle sasuke, it really is you." said the kid " how have you been"

"i've been doing well, i have a something to tell you.

once your done with the academy i'll be your sensei and i'll teach you how to fight"

"seriously ?" the kid replied with a big smile full of excitement and enthusiasm.

"yes, so be prepared." said the male uchiha with a dark grin on his face "i'm gonna torture your kid naruto, this is what you get" the uchiha said to himself

"i'm gonna leave now, thank you for having me over hinata." the man said.

"your welcome anytime, does sakura know that your back yet?"

"yeah i went straight to her office after i came back"

"that's good to know, have a nice day" the mother said

"thank you, i'll be on my way than."

the male uchiha wondered as to how his daughter would react to his appearance after being absent for all that time, earlier he conversed with sakura about sarada and had told him not to worry, she had told him that sarada is like a young adult that uses logic and does not act irrationally plus she's mature. he feels deep regret for all the time that he had missed with his family, but he doesn't know how to express his regret nor his emotions. as he arrived to his mansion, he was reluctant to open the door hence he was afraid to meet sarada and the situation would become awkward between them. the male uchiha gathered his courage and open the door to come into a tidy clean living room with nobody in it, he was kind of relieved but then he heard saradas voice coming from the second floor "ka chan, is that you" the male uchiha didn't know what to do and was lost in thought as to what he should do, he than hears the sound hears the sound of saradas room opening, he hears saradas footsteps coming down the stairs, for saradas surprise it was the dark pale man she had met in the hokage's office.

"tadaima" sasuke said

"so it really is you"

"you knew who i was"

"i had my doubts but now it's confirmed"

the mood had become awkward and sasuke didn't know what to say next, he just stood there staring at sarada.

"she really did grow a lot while i was gone." the male uchiha felt great sorrow for all of what had happened but he was happy to see that his daughter had grown to become a fine girl.

sarada then goes upstairs back to her room and closes the door "it really is otu san" sarada thought.

deep down the young female was happy but she could not express her happiness, she felt as if it was a mix of happiness and a frame of emptiness that covered her heart,the young girl didn't know how to react to her father's return.

the male uchiha climbed up the stairs and stood in front of saradas door debating over his next choice of action, he than gathered what was left of his courage and knocked on the young females in" the young uchiha said, she was sitting on her chair facing her window with a book in her hand, the male uchiha walked into the room and sat on saradas bed, he didn't know what to say nor to do, he was seriously considering leaving the room, the man didn't know how to express himself nor show his emotions. he was lost in thought, his thought process was interrupted by the young uchiha "what do you want" the girl said with a cold voice "i just came here to check on my daughter and see how she was doing"

"i'm doing fine, is that all ? if it is than please leave i'm trying to study" the girl said with a stern voice.

"look sarada…i...i just want you to know that i'm really sorry for all the time that i was absent, i know how it feels to be there without a father i…" the male was interrupted by the females calm collected voice "if you knew how it felt then why did you leave in the first place?"

"the mission that i was on was very important"

"was it more important than your family?"

"no but it was necessary for my family's protection"

"you could have stayed with us and protected us from here, uncle naruto could have sent somebody else to do the mission"

"you might think that it is weird but i am the only one that can do these missions, sarada please don't misunderstand me, i am really sorry for all the time i wasn't here for you and your mom.

"what difference would it make to apologize now ? you can't just come back and expect me to forgive you after years of absence"

"i am not expecting you to forgive me, i know that what i did was something that you will hate me for, and i completely understand, i just wanted you to know that i'm sorry." the female turned her face around with tears hanging from her eyelids "apologizing won't change a single thing, i was fine when you were not there for me, i'm sure that i'll be okay without you around" sarada said with a bitter voice that was about to cry . the man was heartbroken and he knew that talking at this point won't solve anything, he than turned around and walked calmly towards the door, as he left he gently closed the door, the man was so saddened by what had happened, a tear crossed his left cheek and dripped on the floor.

the female uchiha thought that what she said was a bit rude but the female was kind of satisfied with the outcome, she than proceeded to wipe her tears and go back to studying. the young female was a kind soul, she was not the type of a girl that would say such things to her father but her emotions were just boiling at that moment, she was all kinds of a mess, she didn't know weather to be happy or sad/mad but her emotions got the best of her.

it was almost 8 P.M and the hokage had just finished all his work and he than walked through the streets of konoha, he was furious at what boruto's prank had cause and he was thinking about his punishment, the male uzumaki arrived at his house and twisted the doorknob to open the door, to his eyes entertainment he saw himawari playing with her toys on the floor and hinata was across from himawari sitting on the couch, "tadaima" the hokage said. "Okaerinasai otu san" the little uzumaki princess said with a huge smile crossing her face, he than hears his beautiful wife "welcome home darling".

"where is boruto"

"he is in his room, why ?"

"he pulled off one of his stupid pranks again"

"Ah, honey don't be too harsh on him, you know that he's just trying to get your attention."

"i know but this time he took it to far, he destroyed files of information and add twice the amount of work that i had for this week, i was planning on taking the weekend off to train with him."

the angry father walked up the stairs arriving at his son's room, he than firmly grabs the doorknob and with force he strikes the door open. the young kid was playing on his computer and was startled by the event, he than turned his face around to see his father standing by his door.

"what kind of a punishment am i going to get this time ?"

"the one where you don't get to leave the house until you graduate from the academy"the nanadaime said with a stern yet calm voice

"WHAT, that's like two weeks from now, what do you expect me to do until then ?" the boy said with a heavy voice

"study more and improve your grades maybe, read some books and educate your self… that might improve that personality of yours, and also if you think that you're smart and try to leave the house, i'm going to cancel your training with sasuke, ANNND i'm taking your games away."

the boy sat in shock as he observed his father taking the screen of his computer, leaving him with a worthless desktop.

"glad he doesn't know about know about the gameboy that i bought from my savings" the young uzumaki thought to himself.

"and also where is that little thing that play on every day" the father said.

"WHAT, how do you know about that."

"i'm your father not a stranger"

"well you sure don't act like one" said the young uzumaki

the father got mad and frustrated at the same time, he didn't know what to say to such a comment coming from his own son.

"don't talk back and hand it to me"

"fine" boruto opened his drawer and gave his father his most precious position.

"today i heard shikamaru sensei talking to the upperclassmen about a summoning jutsu, can you teach me that." the young uzumaki said

"i can't at the moment, i have to redo all the work that you missed up for me today"

"well can you at least give me an idea about how the jutsu works?"

"there is a scroll somewhere in my office, you'll find a scroll named the summoning jutsu somewhere in there" go and grab it and come back to your room"

"ill go and get it now" said the young uzumaki

as the boy arrived at his father's office which was positioned next to himawari's room on the second floor, he opened the door to find a room full of books and scrolls thrown everywhere, "damn this old man does not know how to clean his work place" the boy exclaimed "well i'll get to work than" the boy arrived at his father's desk and to the left of the desk on the floor there was a medium sized box with a lock of the numbers type, the boy's curiosity couldn't keep him still and he bent down and got on his knees to see if he can open the box, "i bet the password is himawari's birthday" the boy said,

after placing all the numbers the lock cracked open and the boy took the lock off and proceeded to open the box, he than found a bunch of books stacked upon each other and all of them had the same color, he picked up the book that was placed on the and on the cover of the book he saw a great title, the title was "THE LEAFS PAST, THE AKATSUKI AND MORE".

"AKATSUKI" i've heard that name before" the boy thought deeply, "this book might be interesting, i'm sure that it has some great content in it, i'll give it a look tomorrow once he leaves the house." the boy then placed the book back and locked the box, the young uzumaki kept looking for the scroll until he found it. he than went back to his room and placed the scroll where his computer screen was placed, he opened the scroll and as soon as he saw its content he felt something deep in his heart, he had a really weird feeling, it felt as if something was flowing out of his heart, the feeling was kind of vague but dark and in a matter of seconds the boy lost control of his body his neck lifted up and his face turned upward facing the sealing, his pupils shrunk so much that it seemed as if his eyes were just made of white matter and went into a state of trance…..

the boy then opened his eyes and all that met his gaze was a dark void, "where am i, what is this place"

he said.

from the shadows appeared an exact version of boruto, the only different thing was that his eyes, his pupils seemed to be black colored rather than blue, his eyes looked beautiful but the gaze that he gave off was amazingly scary .

"who are you, and why do you look like me"

"its because i'm you, you idiot"

"stop lying and who are you? why did you bring me to such a place"

"like i said i am you, and this is your subconscious, and stop with annoying questions. me and you are the same person but we are different in many aspect."

"do you really think that i'll believe you?"

"well it's up to you champ, but how did you get in here is my question"

"like hell if i know"

"well since you're already here, i'm gonna offer you a once in a lifetime deal, we might never get the chance to meet again, you might not know this but each person has two different personalities, the one that they are as you know them and there is another one, the other one is the subconscious one which is me" the boy was interrupted by the nervous uzumaki (for reference, i'm gonna call the normal boruto"the uzumaki" and the subconscious boruto "the dark one")

"why are you telling me all of this" the uzumaki said. "can you let me finish what i'm trying to say first, so back to the subject. normal people can only use the conscious part of their brain and then brain represents the normal personality that you see in everyday people, take sarada for example, the way she acts and talks are all conscience things that she learned throughout her life experience" said the dark one

"how do you know sarada?" said the uzumaki

"i know everything about you, i've been watching you from here for your entire life, that's what subconscious is"

"so what are you trying to offer me"

"im offering you to unite both of our brain parts"

"how would that benefit me"

"it won't just benefit you, you idiot, it's for both of our sakes, if me and you unite together than our brain would function as a perfect piece not a broken one ."

"i don't understand"

"do i really have to explain everything to you," the dark one said "i'm going to have to explain everything to this idiot now"

thought the dark one.

"okay, so imagine this, you have two computers, both are good in quality but what would happen if you take those two computer and mix them together?"

"nothing, both are good, one is not better than the other therefore nothing will change"

"so you do have some brains"

"what do you take me for?"

"an idiot at first but now i've changed my mind. so here is another example, what would happen if u had two computer with good and bad parts, one computer had the a part of the good stuff in it, and the other one also had good parts and bad parts to, what would happen if you grabbed both of the good parts and assembled the computer together?"

"you would have a much better computer than two working separately"

"good answer, that's what i meant, the brain is split into two halves, and both are perfect but each one relies on a different method of behavior, for example you use a lot of emotions and act without thinking most of the time, me on the other hand, i think before i act, so imagine this, if me and you unite with each other, we will create the perfect personality, one that thinks and feels at the same time but one that makes better decisions than both if separate, and our senses would be much better, our thought process would get much better and our realizations of situations happening around us would become perfect because now we are using both parts of our brain and not just one"

"that impressive" said the uzumaki "but what would happen to me if i accept your deal"

"nothing, me and you will start thinking as one, youll stay the same but with improvements."

"that sounds really good"

"and one last thing" said the dark one "we will start learning much faster hence our entire brain is working together now and not just one part, we can learn a jutsu at a much faster rate than other people, if a normal person takes 6 month to learn a jutsu, it would only take us only month"

"so we can learn stuff 6 times faster than normal people"

"bingo"

"i still don't trust what your saying"

"well the decision is up to you, i can force you to do anything, so make up your mind fast, i don't know for how much longer you're going to stay here" the uzumaki went into deep thought and didn't know what to do, the offer from the dark one seemed too good to be true. as the two stood their ground a flash of light appeared from above them, and the space above them started to turn white."it seems like time is running out, what do you say"

"i don't know"

"hurry up you idiot we're almost out of time"

the space above them turned whiter and whiter and almost all of the dark void became white, the uzumakis legs started to fade and he didn't know what to "should i accept what his offer, but i don't even know what he was talking about, he talked about all of these things and expects me to make a decision in a matter seconds" thought the uzumaki.

almost half of the uzumakis body disappeared and all of what was left was his upper body.

"okay i accept your deal" said the uzumaki with a hint of hesitation

"good, now give me your hand"

the uzumaki stretched his arm up and the dark one grabbed it, in a flash the boy was back to reality and his pupils were back to how they were before.

"NARUTO" kurama shouted with a worried voice

"what is it" said the hokage

"i sense a fragment of my hatred coming from the second floor, but it disappeared now, it happened in a flash"

the hokage couldn't believe what kurama had told him, he was at the storage room in his basement sorting out some of the things he had there to make some space for the monitor, he than ran at full speed, exiting the basement and running up the stairs, hinata who was in the kitchen was startled by her husband's action and quickly dropped what she had in her hands and followed the man, he than hurriedly opened the door to his son's room to see if anything had happened, all of what was there was his son sitting on the chair in front of his desk with the summoning scroll in front of him.

"what's wrong honey" said hinata

"what are you doing, you scared me" said boruto

the man could not find anything weird in his son's room, he than apologized to boruto for his action and closed the door.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- i was kind of excited so i finished this earlier than expected.

i hope that you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as i did while writing it, and also if you guys want me to add anything to the story just write it in the review or pm me and explain to me what is that you want me to add.

im saying this because this i want to interact with the people that are reading this piece


End file.
